This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary goals of this study in children with chronic kidney disease are to - determine the risk factors for decline in kidney function - see how a progressive decline in kidney function impacts brain function and behavior - determine the risk factors for cardiovascular disease, growth failure, and its associated morbidity.